History Keeps Pulling ITALIANO
by Alies16
Summary: Draco ha viaggiato indietro nel tempo per cambiare il passato. Facile. No. È stato stupido pensare che la vita di Harry Potter fosse semplice e stare al suo fianco avrebbe significato che la vita di Draco non sarebbe stata costantemente a rischio. No, ci sono dei diari che svaniscono misteriosamente, persone che vengono pietrificate e un professore di Difesa zuccone. "Libro 2"


Originale: **History Keeps Pulling **by **Scotland Evander**

Titolo: **La Storia Continua a Contrarsi (per tornare com'era)**

**Note per abbreviazioni e non.**

**A/N** Author Note = Note dell'autore.

**N/T **Note Traduttrice.

**Disclaimer** Dichiarazione di non responsabilità. Con questa l'autore dichiara di non essere il padrone della storia originale (Harry Potter), e dichiara a chi appartengono (JKR).

* * *

Ai vecchi lettori, Bentornati! Ai nuovi, Benvenuti!

Questa storia non è mia, appartiene a Scotland Evander. Io, col suo permesso, la sto solamente traducendo.

È la seconda storia della saga "_Riscritto nel Tempo_".

La prima s'intitola "_Regrets Collect Like Old Friends_".

È una storia molto avvincente e vi terrà col fiato sospeso, sono una sua grande fan. Spero che vi divertiate e che vi appassioni come è stato per me.

Per le recensioni potete scrivere direttamente all'autore sulla sua pagina su fanfic . net o potete scrivere una recensione qui (vi prego, specificate se state scrivendo all'autore o a me… alle volte è confuso), nel caso provvederò a tradurre i vostri messaggi in inglese e a recapitarli. Ho deciso di lasciare il titolo originale perché la sua traduzione mi sembrava non avesse un suono all'altezza di quello in inglese (di nuovo xD ).

I vecchi lettori avranno notato che il weekend non è più un bel periodo per me per aggiornare, quindi mi sposto al mercoledì visto che in questo periodo è il giorno in cui ho meno cose da fare durante la settimana (non è vero che si ha più tempo libero nel weekend!).

* * *

_A/N Questa è la seconda storia della saga "_Riscritto nel Tempo"_. Nel primo libro, Draco ha viaggiato indietro nel tempo fino al suo undicesimo compleanno mantenendo i suoi ricordi dei diciassette anni che aveva già vissuto. Ha rifatto il suo primo anno a Hogwarts come il migliore amico di Harry Potter. Vi suggerisco caldamente di leggere "_Regrets Collect Like Old Friends" _prima di leggere questa. Oh, questa storia contiene degli OC._

_Corretto il 6 Luglio 2013_

**N/T P.S. **Preparatevi a una brutta sorpresa. Io vi ho avvertiti.

* * *

**Cap. 1 Oltremodo Folle**

* * *

Harry Potter si annoiava. Il soffitto aveva smesso da tempo di essere interessante. Era bianco, vuoto e monotono ed era rimasto a fissarlo per oltre dodici ore.

Ed era tutta colpa di un Elfo Domestico. Oh, come detestava Dobby.

Harry non aveva aspettato con impazienza quelle due settimane che avrebbe dovuto passare coi Dursley, i suoi parenti Babbani. Erano orribili. Il loro maggiore obiettivo nella vita era essere normali. La loro definizione di normale era molto stretta e non lasciava spazio per qualcuno come Harry Potter, un mago.

Harry sghignazzò pensando a cosa avrebbero detto i Dursley se l'avessero mai accettato come mago normale per poi scoprire che anche nel mondo magico era tutto tranne che normale. Draco Malfoy, il suo migliore amico e cugino alla lontana lo chiamava Il Folle (o altri soprannomi simili) regolarmente.

Harry sospirò. Gli mancavano i suoi amici. Non aveva mai avuto amici prima di scoprire il mondo magico. Alcune ore dopo esservi entrato aveva incontrato Draco ed erano diventati subito amici. L'altra sua migliore amica era una ragazzina Nata Babbana che non avrebbe mai pensato sarebbe diventata sua amica. Era un topo di biblioteca. D'altra parte, Draco si era rivelato più topo di biblioteca di quanto Harry avesse pensato all'inizio.

Oh, ma chi voleva prendere in giro. Gli mancavano entrambi. È vero che aveva passato due settimane arrabbiato con loro perché non avevano scritto quando gli avevano detto che l'avrebbero fatto, ma loro _avevano _scritto. E tanto, a giudicare dall'enorme pila di lettere che Dobby gli stava RUBANDO. Se lo zio di Harry non avesse chiuso a chiave la sua civetta, Edvige, lui non sarebbe in questo casino. Ma siccome Edvige era costretta a stare nella sua gabbia (arrabbiata) l'Elfo domestico aveva rubato tutte le lettere prima che gli arrivassero.

"Dobby," mugugnò Harry nell'oscurità.

Dobby aveva questa idea pazza che Harry sarebbe stato più al sicuro se non fosse tornato a Hogwarts quell'autunno e fosse rimasto dai Dursley. Chiaramente Dobby aveva qualche rotella fuori posto. Dobby aveva visto la stanza in cui viveva Harry, con le sue serrature multiple, la porta del gatto e le sbarre alla finestra. Eppure questo non aveva dissuaso l'Elfo dal creare casino quando Harry si era rifiutato di non andare a Hogwarts o di non andare a far visita ai Malfoy alla fine del suo periodo forzato di due settimane dai Dursley.

Harry non capiva il limite di due settimane, ma zia Narcissa aveva detto qualcosa a proposito del fatto che doveva stare a casa per due settimane, anche se non lo voleva. Ne sembrava così certa che Harry non aveva fatto domande.

Il fatto che fosse l'Elfo Domestico dei Malfoy a complottare contro di lui lo confondeva molto.

Harry sollevò l'avviso che aveva ricevuto dal Ministero della Magia dopo che Dobby aveva fatto levitare l'elaborato pudding che sua zia Petunia aveva fatto per gli ospiti di quella sera. I Dursley stavano ospitando dei pezzi grossi dell'azienda dello zio Vernon. Suo zio sperava di poter ottenere un importante contratto e comprare una casa vacanze.

Non sarebbe mai avvenuto perché Dobby aveva fatto levitare il pudding sopra uno degli ospiti e l'aveva fatto cadere con uno 'splat' sulla sua testa. Dobby era svanito con un sonoro 'crack', lasciando Harry come colpevole. Suo zio aveva spiegato che Harry era uno spostato. Harry era sicuro che sarebbe andato tutto bene se il gufo del Ministero non avesse scelto quel momento per farsi vivo e spaventare la signora col cappello di pudding. Aveva lasciato la casa urlando.

Questo aveva portato a Harry che fissava il suo soffitto con espressione vuota e stringeva tra le mani la lettera dal Ministero della Magia per aver fatto magie in una residenza Babbana da dodici ore.

La vita era ingiusta.

All'improvviso la porta di Harry si aprì di colpo. Harry si mise a sedere di scatto, i suoi occhi si spalancarono nel vedere chi c'era sulla porta.

"Perché c'è una gattaiola nella tua porta, Mr Potter?" disse in modo strascicato il Signor Malfoy toccando la suddetta gattaiola col suo bastone con la testa di serpente.

Harry doveva star avendo le allucinazioni. Lucius Malfoy era di fronte a lui sulla porta della stanza di Harry a Privet Drive.

"Per darmi da mangiare," rispose Harry sincero e un poco spaventato.

Harry aveva la chiara sensazione il Signor Malfoy lo odiasse. Quando i Malfoy erano apparsi per prendere Draco dalla Stazione, sembrava che al Signor Malfoy non _piacesse _neppure Draco a giudicare dalla smorfia con aveva salutato il proprio figlio. Draco non sembrava essersene accorto. Draco aveva occhi solo per sua madre, che era felice di vederlo. E di vedere Harry.

"Il Salvatore del mondo magico è nutrito tramite una gattaiola?" chiese il Signor Malfoy arricciando le labbra.

Harry annuì deglutendo.

Il Signor Malfoy sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte.

"Non può essere," fu tutto quello che disse prima di girare sui tacchi. Harry ascoltò i passi dell'uomo scendere le scale. "Stai venendo, Potter?"

Harry si affrettò in piedi, guardando in giro per la stanza. Le sue due settimane erano già finite? Se ne stava veramente andando?

Non c'era niente nella sua stanza a parte Edvige, quindi prese la gabbia e si affrettò fuori dalla sua stanza. Trovò il Signor Malfoy ai piedi della scala, picchiettando con il bastone sulla sua mano e col piede sul pavimento. Harry si fermò senza grazia alcuna ai piedi della scala.

"Dove sono le tue cose?"

"Sotto le scale, chiuse nel sottoscala."

Un singolo sopracciglio biondo si inarcò. Il Signor Malfoy passò di fianco a Harry diretto verso il sopracitato sottoscala. Harry lanciò un'occhiata nel corridoio per trovare i tre Dursley seduti sul divano, con gli occhi spalancati e le facce bianco gesso. Il Signor Malfoy li aveva chiaramente spaventati. Harry scoprì che non provava pena per loro.

L'uomo era spaventoso.

La porta del sottoscala si aprì di colpo e, con un movimento della bacchetta del Signor Malfoy, le cose di Harry si rimpicciolirono e furono riposte in una tasca del cappotto del Signor Malfoy.

"Vieni. Mia moglie mi ha mandato a prenderti in tempi ragionevoli," disse in maniera strascicata il Signor Malfoy. "Oh, e ho fatto in modo che il Ministero cancellasse le accuse per uso improprio della magia siccome era colpa del nostro Elfo svitato."

Le sue labbra si arricciarono di nuovo. Harry annuì e lo ringraziò. Il Signor Malfoy uscì dalla casa a grandi passi. Harry fissò i suoi parenti, li salutò con la mano e si affrettò dietro a lui. Una volta fuori, il Signor Malfoy si avviò lungo la strada senza prestare attenzione al fatto che Harry con le sue gambe corte doveva correre per stargli dietro. Una volta raggiunto il parco vicino alla casa dei Dursley, il Signor Malfoy afferrò il braccio di Harry, ruotò su sé stesso e Harry si sentì come fosse aspirato da un piccolo tubo e pressato dall'altra parte.

"Benvenuto a Villa Malfoy, Potter."

* * *

Prossimo Capitolo: _La Nuova Borghesia_


End file.
